1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rechargeable battery for hand-guided electromechanical tools, in which the rechargeable battery has many rechargeable battery cells electrically connected to one another. The invention also pertains to an electromechanical tool having a rechargeable battery according to the invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All hand-guided, portable, electrically operated hand tools in which a motor is a usually inseparable component of the tool are called electromechanical tools. Examples are power drills, rechargeable battery cells, circular and saber saws, right-angle sanders, and other power sanders, as well as various garden tools, depending on the design, such as electric hedge shears. Rechargeable batteries or nonrechargeable batteries for such tools should have the highest possible capacity, and a sturdy construction that resists even relatively strong impacts, and should be capable of being produced both simply and furthermore economically.
Electrical connections of rechargeable battery cells or battery pack cells inside a rechargeable battery are embodied in the prior art by way of separate cell connections. As a result, particularly with rechargeable batteries that have many rechargeable battery cells, the effort of assembly is high and there are problems in positioning the cell connections. If the electric cell connections are not prefixed by means of a separate device frame or held on the rechargeable battery cells by means of clamping or retaining elements before welding to the poles of the rechargeable battery cells is done, then geometric imprecisions can result in positioning the cell connections. This leads to quality problems with the rechargeable batteries, and in later use, the likelihood of failure of the rechargeable battery can be increased.
German Patent DE 100 03 740 C1 discloses a battery with a heat dissipator, and a plurality of battery cells are interconnected with one another in the battery. These battery cells are connected in parallel, and each three battery cells are connected electrically by means of a cell connector and form a battery cell packet. The batter cell packets of the battery are electrically connected by means of current bridges and connected in series. The electrical cell connection and current bridges are each provided separately inside the battery. For dissipation of heat generated in the battery, a flat cooling plate is provided on at least one face end of the battery and is at least indirectly in thermal contact with the cell connections and the current bridges.